Sky Is Over
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: Based on the song: Sky Is Over by Serj Tankian. The zombie apocalypse has finally happened, but vampires and clawers are here too. The story of three teams trying to live to the next day as it gets worse...Well anyone life to see the zombies' end?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! Who likes zombie apocalypses?! ME! So, let you know. I've made a new kind of monster called a clawer! And I have three teams, one from each team well die. Then the rest well slowly…This is based off a song called 'Sky Is Over'. But I won't make this a one-shot.**

_Everybody Knows, Everybody Knows._

_That You Cradle The Sun, Living In Remorse._

_Sky Is Over…._

…

Sniffles looked over to a picture of Pop, his wife, and their son. Sniffles shook his head and kept working on the computer. When he was done, he grinned and walked over to a button and clicked it. A gas filled the room, Sniffles cocked and gagged. The computer street broke into pieces and one of them stabbed him in the throat, slitting his throat.

The blue anteater fell onto the floor, a pool of blood circling around his head. His eyes closed. Then opened, lifeless and old-looking eyes looked over the room, he stood up lazily, some of his fur and even skin falling off. He jerked his body over to the door and opened it. He was hungry, and he knew what he wanted.

…

Pop woke up an hour ago and made breakfast for his son and him. He walked into his son's bedroom. Cub was sleeping in his bed sleep soundlessly. Pop shock him a little, Cub's amber eyes fluttered opened and looked over to his father. He giggled and jumped into his father's arms.

Pop smiled and walked into the kitchen, holding his son's paw. The light orange fur, and red overalls. Pop hoped Sniffles would call soon, he promised to call when he did it. Sniffles promised to bring back his wife…

The door was kicked in, a bloody Flippy ran in, gun in paw as he stood at the doorway. Pop only gazed at him in both horror and confusion. "It's a fucking bloodbath out there, Pop!" Flippy screamed, one of his eyes golden.

"W-what…?" Pop cocked out, Flippy pointed at the monsters walking in. Pop gulped and grabbed his son, holding him into his chest as Flippy fired the gun. Flippy turned to Pop as the monster laid on the ground, not moving and half of their heads shot off. "Do you have your car?"

"Yeah…What's happening?!"

"Some kind of zombie, and fucking vampires!"

"Are you kidding?!"

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE I'M KIDDING?!" Flippy pointed at his bloody clothes, then the monsters. He grabbed Pop and shoved him outside. He threw Pop in the back seat and drove. Pop put Cub in his car seat as fast as he could, then looked over at Flippy.

"How did this happen?"

"From what I've could tell, that thing Sniffles was doing has backfire…And those things are here! Did you see those damn clawers?"

"What's a clawer?"

"It's a name I made up. You'll know it when you see it." Flippy said, he dodged the zombies and vampires, and even clawers. The clawers only had their top abdomen, their faces barely had skin, mostly skill, their spines coming out at their end of their half body. Swinging around like a tail, their blind, they attack at movement.

Pop quivered as the blood of the monsters that hit the front car window. Pop covered Cub's eyes, the orange bear gulped. "Where are we going?"

"To find anyone that is alive!" Flippy yelled, he looked around and saw Disco Bear being attack. Two vampires held Disco Bear down as one ribbed his collar to get to his neck. Flippy sighed and turned to Pop.

"Drive! I'm going to save Disco Bear." Flippy said as he grabbed a gun, Pop jumped to the driver seat and drove near to Disco Bear, Flippy opened the window and shot the vampires, knowing it will only keep them down for a minute. Flippy grabbed Disco Bear's collar and pulled him in. Disco Bear looked terrified, he was shaking.

Pop looked over at him. "Okay…We need a plain, if we save them….Then what?" Pop questioned.

"Easy, we can use that large HQ out of the city. The one that uses to be the Tiger General's? There should be enough food to last for years! And when it runs out…We could go to the flower shop and get some seeds so we can place some too."

"That's …That's great!" Pop laughed, Cub giggled and clapped his paws together.

…

**Team one! Soo, one of them well die very soon, can you guess? Oh yeah, I would like to point out that I like to picture them in human form, but are animals…Like not pac-man eyes, or small. They wear clothes, have eye color, but still animals…If that makes scene…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! The next chapter has been made! This team is all the females of HTF. Hope you enjoy!**

_Don't You Want To Hold Me, Baby?_

_Disappointed, Going Crazy! _

…

Flaky was playing with Toothy and Cuddles, the tomboy kicked the ball at Cuddles. Kicking too hard, Cuddles was thrown by into the river by the park. Flaky covered her mouth as her crimson eyes widened. Toothy ran over to his best friend in the water, Flaky waited for what seemed to be hours. Finally she drew closer, to see Toothy, with dead and lifeless eyes, skin falling off, and his tail in half jerking his body to hers, Cuddles crawling over, moaning and graining.

Flaky screamed and ran off, the two dead bodies following her, and other zombies and vampires coming closer. She was being circled in, the vampires' skin was burning, that awful smell mixing into the death smell of the clawers and zombies. Flaky cried and covered her eyes, then, heard a skill breaking, Flaky opened her eyes and a pink topless jeep driving right at her. Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy holding bats, guns, and golf-clubs covered in blood drove closer. Lammy grabbed Flaky by her upper abdomen, and swing the red porcupine down on her lap.

Flaky held Lammy's arm like a teddy bear. "W-what's going o-on?!" Flaky squeaked as Giggles drove the car, hitting and mostly killing the monster. Petunia hitting the monsters with a golf-club if they grabbed the sides of the car. The blue animal cleaning her furry paws each one she could.

"These things just came out of nowhere! We drove over here to save you, where's Cuddles and Toothy?" The pink chipmunk asked, Flaky began to tear up as she shacked harder. Giggles understood. Petunia lowered her head. Lammy patted Flaky, Flaky sniffed.

Lammy cocked her gun and shot the clawers and others. One clawer grabbed Petunia by the stomach and jerked its body away from the car, making the two fly off. Giggles screamed and turned the car sharply and drove over at Petunia. Petunia tried to fight off the monster, but the clawer clawed into her chest.

Petunia stopped moving, and breathing. Giggles pulled out a gun and shot the monster, then drove. Lammy gentility pushed Flaky off her and shot the monsters. Flaky held the sides of her head with her paws and lay on the car's floor. Sobbing softly, Lammy looked over at her, then shot again. When they finally got out of the park, and saw no more clawers, zombies, or vampires.

"Y-you s-shot h-her…." Flaky sobbed, talking to Giggles. Giggles covered her hot pink eyes with her light pink paws.

"I-I know…But she would have turned if I didn't…" Giggles whimpered.

"T-turned? What d-does that mean?" Flaky asked, setting up. Gazing at Giggles with bloodshot eyes.

"Well, from what I've seen…Zombies and vampires are people who died from the normal ways…And those other things are the ones who was ate, or whatever those vampires do…" Lammy explained. Giggles nodded. Flaky clawed into a ball and shacked. Lammy hugged herself.

"G-geez…It's getting cold, what do we do?" Lammy questioned, Giggles rubbed her chin for a minute. Then said:

"We're going to my house. It's big enough." Giggles said softly and started her car, Lammy put more bullets in the gun.

…

Flaky looked up and saw the two-story pink house. Flaky stepped out of the car and walked in, following Giggles and Lammy. They all set down in Giggles' room, up the stairs and down the wall. Lammy and Flaky sat down on her bed, and Giggles sat back in a bean-bag-chair. "We need a leader, who will it be?" Giggles said, the two looked at each other then back at her.

"You."

"Y-you…"

"Really? Me?" Giggles chocked out and sat up. The two nodded, Giggles nodded softly and sighed.

"If we are going to live, we need a plan, alright. I have enough food to last about a week, then we need to look around for food, zombies, vampires, and that other monster don't eat food so the food won't be gone. And since the food number is for a large town, it should be enough." Giggles stood up, she drew closer to the window and smiled.

"I mean, unless there's others that are blood lusted, which is unlikely, we'll be _fine_."

…

**Ooh Giggles, how wrong you are XD. And a thanks to Boony832, I would had to explain it over and over again in the story if you didn't tell me, I could just say: Their are anthro!**


	3. Chapter 3- Cliffhanger

**Hello guys! Who likes OCs? WAIT! Don't click the back button, OR close the tab! I know most of you guys don't like OCs, but I won't make the story all about them, they will have as many chapters as the rest!**

**But I know most of you are hearing: "Blah, blah, blah, Mary-Sues taking over story blah, blah!"**

**So why even brother? I should just let you, but I'll give you guys a warning about the OC chapters, alright? No reason to just leave the story without any real reason! And I'm ONLY getting OCs from friends, FRIENDS, like someone I talk to a lot, someone who done something for me, or someone I know in real life! Not trying to be mean, but the OC team is big enough…**

_Even Though We Can't Afford,_

_The Sky Is Over!_

_Even Though We Can't Afford,_

_The Sky Is Over!_

_…_

Ally sighed. Annie was slowly falling asleep by her on the couch. The lime-green mouse looked over at the kitchen. She lived in a trailer, so she could really see any part of the house even on the couch. Not the bathroom, though.

In the kitchen was almost empty, only Fuzz Ball stood in front of the oven. He loved cooking, but just alone. Jarry was playing on his DS, Lindy was reading a book, but had another book covering it so no one could see the real book.

Sandy was on the love seat (It's a small couch, nothing gross) drinking a can of beer. Ally pulled her fedora over her light pink eyes. She was bored out of her mind. She looked over at the fragile teenager sleeping on her lap, it was odd how Annie could die by one stab, but AnUie it takes gunshots in the chest.

She looked over at Fuzz Ball, cooking with a grin. The cat had dark blue fur with purple highlights, with a black bally shirt, short jeans shorts. His long cat tail swinging right and left slowly.

Then Jarry, the gray wolf that was wearing a baby-blue sleeveless shirt with a crimson jacket that goes to his ankles, with baggy jeans. His hair as dark as ash, that goes to his shoulders. He had light blue eyes, but when Mad was taking over his mind, dark blue.

Sandy wears a blue shorts, a white T-shirt, and a black jacket with a pink skull on the back. She has white and blue high had light brown fur all over expect her paws, feet, and tip of her tail, and stomach, they are like a sand color, and she had a skull earring, they have purple eyes.

Lindy has white fur, a black eye patch over her left eye. She was wearing a coat.

Ally looked over at Annie. She has dark brown fur with, light brown hair going down all the way to the cat's hips. Her eyes were even lighter brown. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a blue-gray skirt that goes to her knees. She was a flat chest.

And finally to Ally, she wears black fedora, tight red spaghetti-strap shirt, and a very short skirt. She was cup C, almost a cup B.

Just then, a load '_boom_' filled the room, it made the room shacked, making Annie awake and fall to the floor. Lindy dropped both books and looked around, Jarry eyes widened. Sandy's can shacked and covered a small part of her white T shirt. Fuzz Ball seemed not shocked.

"W-what the hell was that?" Lindy asked, Sandy growled at her T shirt being covered in yellow beer. Fuzz Ball looked over at Lindy.

"That wasn't Annie falling off the couch?" Fuzz Ball asked, putting the soup on the table. Annie sat up, holding her head, her eyes red.

"Oh don't _everybody_ help at once." AnUie said sarcastically, giving looks to everyone as she stood up. AnUie looked out the window. "We are fucked…" AnUie gulped, the rest of the friends looked out to see a pale red eyed monster with sharp teeth stood outside, grabbing an outside chair.

It was going to break the window with it. Ally screamed and ran to the back door, everyone following her. The big eared woman opened it to see clawers and zombies. She swing the door closed and ran into her bedroom. Lindy pulled a hand gun from her coat, Fuzz Ball always has a gun. Jarry took it out his kitchen knife from his jacket. And AnUie licked her knife that the Tiger General once used. AnUie had gotten after killing her first girlfriend. Lindy cocked the gun and wait for the monsters.

"Why is this happening? Zombies are not real!" Lindy yelled.

"Well, it's easy, the Zombie Apocalypse." Mad chuckled, Lindy shook her head.

"No, that's just fiction, they can't be real!" Lindy growled.

"It's right outside." Ally said, readying her tail. Fuzz Ball readied himself and the gun in his paws. The door was kicked in by the monster. AnUie jumped at a clawer, stabbing it in the head. The clawer jumped back and then jumped at her.

Lindy shot in the vampire in the head, only for the vampire grabbed her by the neck and moved her head away from her neck. Lindy kicked and tried to fight back the best she could as the blood-sucker whispered in her ear. "_I'm sorry_."

Lindy's eyes widened as she heard it hiss. Then she fell on the floor, she looked up to see Ally hitting the pale monster against the wall with her mouse tail, she did this until it was a bloody piece of meat. Lindy looked at her. Ally was covered in blood, her anger was shown, in her right paw she was holding on Annie's shirt collar, drugging Annie around, Annie's body wounded and bleeding. Ally let go of the body after it the monster.

Sandy shot the clawer between the eyes, it jumped at her. She shot into its chest before it leaded on her. The clawer was died as it leaded on the ground. She realized how to kill them. She shot them in the chest.

Jarry chest hurt as he tried to slit one of the zombie's throat, only to see no blood coming out. The zombie drew closer, Jarry tried to cut it again. Finally it grabbed Jarry and about to bite him. Then the zombie's head exploded, Jarry turned his head and saw Fuzz Ball holding up his gun. He looked serious. Jarry was a little shocked that Fuzz Ball saved him, since they never got along. Jarry hated him, and Fuzz Ball disliked him.

Sandy shot as many as she could, but tried to pull the trigger once more. To see, her gun was empty. Ally's tail was hurting from using it so much, Annie's body hurt, and being dogged around wasn't helping. Lindy's gun was also empty, Fuzz Ball was too. And Jarry's knifes wasn't helping.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Someone screamed as more zombies, vampires, and clawers came into the house, soon the house was filled with the monsters.

…

**O.o Are they dead? Maybe, but come on, their only good with knifes, or seed fighting, other than Lindy. So how can they live through this? Well, maybe they well, or maybe they won't. Anyways, Lindy is owned by Insertcreativepennamehereplz, and Sandy is owned by PLAINAWESOME. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, thanks to all y'all for reading! I have only a little while of summer break left…Then my updates will be slower…And shorter chapters. ANYWAYS! Have a nice day, don't forget to go outside!**

***Some guy*: But what if it's night? And they have been outside all day but want a break?**

**Me: Un….I never thought of that.**

**Anyways, now, the team of Flippy, Pop, Cub, and Disco Bear! What? You thought this would be the chapter were you see if the OC team lives? Nah, Bear Team!**

_I Don't Want To See You Go._

_The Sky Is Over!_

_Even Though We Can't Afford,_

_The Sky Is Over! _

Pop looked over at Disco Bear, Disco Bear was becoming very pale and dark bags under his eyes. "Um…Flippy, could you look at Disco for a minute? He looks…Sick…" Pop asked, Flippy nodded and looked over the quite male, to find something that made his blood run cold.

"H-he bitten…" Flippy whimpered, Pop stopped the jeep and looked at the two.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes." Flippy said. Disco Bear looked down. Scared of the outcome, Pop breathed heavy.

"Do we…Shot him?" Pop asked. Flippy nodded. Disco Bear's eyes widened as he pushed Flippy and jumped out. He ran as fast as he could, Flippy ran under him and jumped him. Pop followed with a gun, he cocked it and aimed it to Disco Bear. Pop couldn't do it, he couldn't end someone's life…

Flippy set on top of Disco Bear and grabbed the gun, he shot Disco Bear. Flippy was now covered in brains and blood of the dead bear. "Pop, I swear to god! You have to kill them if their bitten!"

…

**Okay…I'm going to be truthful…My Microsoft stopped working on me! So I had to cut it short, and I'm sorry for that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fans! Thank you for reading! I have a great for this chapter so enjoy! WARNING: OC chapter!**

_Behind Closes Eyes Lie,_

_The Minds Ready To Awake You,_

_Are You At War With Land?_

_And All Of Its Creatures?!_

…

Lindy looked around, they were being circled in, the monsters all over and ready to kill or eat. She backed more back as she far as she could, Ally looked them dead in the eye, Fuzz Ball was blank, Jarry growled, Sandy covered her eyes. Lindy backed more away only to fall, she saw a handle. Her eyes widened and she pulled it opened, the others looked over and gasped. Lindy jumped down and helped Ally bring Annie's unconscious body and herself down. Fuzz Ball helped Sandy down, then Jarry, and finally Fuzz Ball.

It was under the house, dark, wet, and dirty. Fuzz Ball pulled down on the door, the vampires were trying to break in. Fuzz Ball looked around, to see an opening in the walls of under the trailer. "Alright, we are going to make a break for it." Fuzz Ball spoke, the other terrified friends looked at him in shock.

"W-we can't! They'll get us!" Sandy cried, Fuzz Ball looked at her, giving a serious look.

"I can't hold this forever, Annie can't bleed out like this much longer, and god knows we can't live down here." Fuzz Ball said gently, everyone looked down. "We have to do this…"

Fuzz Ball pointed at opening at the wall. "You guys go first, when I let go of this I don't want any of you guys to look back."

"No!" Lindy yelled. "I won't let you!"

"IF I DON'T WE ALL DIE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Fuzz Ball screamed, he never screamed before and everyone only gazed at the angered cat. "I have to do this, I won't die. I'll follow, alright?"

Lindy nodded weakly, they crawled to the opening and looked back at him. He smiled weakly and nodded. They ran out as Fuzz Ball let go and tried to crawl as fast as he could. The vampires jumped down so fast.

…

Ally looked around; there were so many zombies and vampires. Lindy looked around.

"I know where we can go." Jarry spoke up.

"Where?" Sandy asked, her eyes going up a little.

"Annie's, I remember this one time she showed me this Bomb Shelter AnUie made when lies of the war starting again. There should be food, water, and even down loaded TV shows."

"But that's all the way across town!" Lindy pointed out, Jarry simply nodded. Ally looked down at Annie's knocked out body.

"Come on, we have to…We'll make it." Ally said, looked up.

"Should we wait for Fuzz Ball?" Sandy asked, Ally pointed at the blood flooding out from the small opening. Knowing he did not make it, they started to plan for a way out.

...

**And he's DEAD! Yup, I had to kill someone off. I mean, the rest of the teams lost someone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I hope you had a good day cuz I did! So! **

_Your Not-So-Gentle Persuasion,_

_Has Been Known To Wreck Economies, _

_Of Countries, Of Vampires,_

_The Sky Is OVER!_

…

Pop only looked at the dead body and the green bear yelling at him. "I…I'm sorry, I can't end someone's life…I'm so sorry."

"It's fine…" Flippy sighed, standing up and walking away. Pop followed, not wanting to think of the thing they were leaving behind. "But." Flippy began, snapping Pop out of his thoughts.

"When one comes at Cub, I won't save him." Flippy growled bitterly and walked in the jeep. Pop jumped in and set in the back. Putting some cover over Cub, and falling asleep himself.

~Flashback~

Pop was driving as his wife looked thought their DVDs, she smiled sweetly as she found a song and played it. The two year old Cub started crying; Pop's wife shot her head back and moved back. Even though Pop told her not to, he was driving, she could get hurt.

She giggled and told him it was alright. The worried husband watched as the woman grabbed a toy and handed to Cub. Cub said thank you in baby talk and play with it. Pop smiled then turned back to the road.

The car drove off into a hill (_**Why does this happen in ALL of my stories?**_). Pop's wife flew out the window. Cub started crying loudly as Pop screamed her name. Then the car landed in the Happy Tree Woods, he crawled out. A pink boom filled the air.

Pop's eyes turned pink for a minute, then back to his normal color. He looked around, who was he? Who was this child? He picked up the bear cub. Cub's eyes turned pink like the boom then back their normal amber color.

Pop's eyes winded. His name…Was Pop…

This is son…

His wife from an illness…

He's lived here all his life…

As these lies covered his mind his wife stood up the best she could.

"Jackson?!" Pop's wife cried, she cried out his real name. "Tommy?!" She sobbed from the pain and fear, Cub's real name.

~End Of Flashback~

Pop shot up, he could he forgave all this? What made him…? Could his wife be alive? Flippy turned and circled in his sleep.

~In Flippy's Flashback~

Flippy had no paws! That fucking Tiger General! Flippy ran to a town, then, a pink boom filled the air, making a pinkish gas. His light green eyes turned pink, then green again.

His name was Flippy….

His war friends moved away…

He was raised here…

He won the war…

Even thought the war was still going on, the lies filled his mind. He smiled dreamily and chuckled.

~End Of His Flashback~

Flippy shot up and screamed, sweat running down his face as he looked over at Pop. Pop was the same shape as him.

"My life…Is a _lie_…"

…

**O.o Damn! Yes, this is my theory! It will be more explain as the story goes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo! I need more explaining on my theory X)? Yup, I do. But that's for the OC chapter *chuckles*! Please enjoy!**

_Don't You Want To Hold Me, Baby?_

_Disappointed! Going Crazy!_

Lammy looked out the window, Flaky sleeping on her shoulder. Flaky was scared of being alone at this time, who could blame her? Lammy sighed, she hoped to see Mr. Pickles again. Lammy held Flaky close and looked out to gazed at the zombies and other monsters.

Giggles walked in, seeming scared. "We are out of food."

"Giggles, can't this wait until morning? I don't want to wake Flakes."

"No! What if there are others? No more food for us, Lam!"

"If there are others we help them, so they can survive too!" Lammy screamed, Flaky cuddled in her more. Not waking.

Giggles growled, grabbing a bag and walking away. Lammy huffed annoyed, she understood this was bad. But she at least wanted to help others. Flaky turned her body and fell off Lammy. She yelped and looked up at Lammy. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Lammy smiled. Putting an arm around Flaky, they both fell asleep.

…

Giggles looked around. Gun in paw and ready to kill. She saw a small shop and ran over, she looked around, filling the bag with food that didn't need to be frozen or cold. Like candy bars, wrapped up foods, and clips.

Then, a gunshot hit the wall right by her head, she turned and didn't believe what she saw.

…

**And sadly my yuri fan self is showing it's ugly face -.-lll. But I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8- La, La, La

**Hey guys! Here's another OC chapter! So, that's the warning, I'm going to try to make it like this: First, Pop, Cub, Flippy Team (Also known as the 'Bear Team') then, Flaky, Lammy, Giggles (Also Known as 'Girl Power') and finally Annie, Ally, Jarry, Lindy, Sandy (Also known as 'Writing Is Power')**

**I've gotten names for the teams, you just read them. And a thanks to**** "Not Bad at All", thank you for giving the story a chance, even if it had OCs in it. Many people won't and that's sad. I understand there's bad OCs, but there's always good OCs.**

**Anyways, thanks again :D.**

**La, La, La, La, La, La, La**

**La, La, La, La, La, La, La**

**La, La, La, La, La, La, La,**

**La, La, La, La, La, La, La,**

**La, La, La, Ika~~!**

...

Annie woke up, she tilted her head, she felt dizzy from the blood loss, she turned her head and saw the others on the other side of the tree trying to think up a plan. Annie gazed around and saw blood flooding from the small opening, and she heard growling. She got on her knees and stood up, almost falling from not being used to using her legs.

'_Don't! You don't know what's in there, damn it! You'll kill us!_' AnUie screamed in Annie's mind.

"But what if it's puppies? Ooh! What if it's kitties? Kitties~." Annie smiled sweetly.

'_Are you out of your mind?!_'

Annie walked over to the opening, opening it a little. '_YOU ARE FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND!_' AnUie cried. Annie saw a burr of something jump on her, then saw it was Fuzz Ball. No…

This wasn't Fuzz Ball, it only had its upper body, its skin, and even fur falling off. His neck gruesomely bitten opened. "F-Fuzz Ball?" Annie whimpered.

'The fuck happened to him?!' AnUie hissed. It made a sound like a nail on a chalkboard, hurting Annie's cat ears, the others turned. They had frozen in fear looking at one of their friends, the one who saved them. About to kill someone.

Annie gazed in the eyes of the clawer of once was her best friend, it was like a deaf fish. Annie couldn't think, her mind turning off as it lowered its head to her shoulder and bit down hard. Earning a mix of a scream and a cry from the brown cat.

"Someone do something!" Ally cried, her only weapon being her tail, which was so hurt she couldn't use it.

Sandy turned to her. "What do we do?! Our guns are empty!"

"Kill it, kill it!" Jarry yelped, holding his paws in fear as the others just stood there.

Lindy stayed quite, not even moving. Annie did her best to pushed it away, the clawer shot its head down and ribbed off her ear. Annie started sobbing loudly. "Someone help me!"

Ally tried at use her tail, but the pain made her drop the clawer. It made the sound again, the more clawers, zombies and vampires came their way. "Damn it, Ally!" Jarry screamed.

Lindy walked over to the clawer who was once her friend, and step on his skull. Dry brains flooded out. Annie jumped up and froze.

The monsters were coming in again, Their only hope was the opening. They ran in and more monsters were in there. Annie was quite. Lindy was having a break down, Sandy was breathing heavy, and Mad was thinking of a way out. Jarry closed it. They were circled in more, just then. One of the zombie's head started bleeding out and it fell over, a masked person wearing a long jacket and black boots, with glows. They couldn't see the person's face, or fur color. All they saw is their big eyes.

The person jumped on the roof and jumped on roof to roof. "The fuck was that?!" Mad yelled, Lindy covered his mouth and grabbed Sandy. They ran out, Annie just sat there, they pulled her along and jumped in the van, Annie, Fuzz Ball Sandy, and Lindy drove here in. Lindy found her backup gun and handed it to Jarry. "You know how to use this?"

"Y-yeah…" Jarry said. '_Mad, please help me._'

'_Whatever_.' Mad said, telling Jarry to aim it out the opening of the end of the van. They had no time to close it. Ally held on Annie, and Annie didn't say a word. Jarry shot the monsters as Lindy drove crazily. Sandy stabbed the clawers who got in, she shot them in the heart where they couldn't come back.

…

They had made it to Annie's. "Annie?"

"We're going to die." Annie whimpered.

"What? No we're not, we lived, see?" Ally smiled weakly as Annie shook her head.

"Ally, I'm infected. Fuzz Ball infected me…"

The others were in the main room, listening in on Annie and Ally.

"No! You're no infected."

"Ally," AnUie said. "I'm not even bleeding, it's starting."

"Don't start that shit with me, AnUie! I've lost enough!"

"Not everything is about you! I'm about to die, and _you've_ lost enough!?"

"Goddamn it, I'm not losing my mate!"

There was a long sigh from AnUie.

"What do you think going on?" Jarry said, looking down. He was sitting on the ground of the shelter. Lindy and Sandy on the couch.

"Ally's being a bitch, she was infected!" Sandy cried. Lindy shook her head.

"Don't talk about her that way, could you shot your mate in the head willingly?" Lindy glared at Sandy, Sandy looked down.

"Calm down, ladies." Jarry said, trying to keep a fight out of the way as long it he could.

The two mates from the other room started again. "Shut up! I'm not losing you!"

"You don't get to choose!"

Jarry stood up and walked in the room, the other two following. "Get out, now!" Ally demanded. AnUie growled at her mate.

"They need to choose." AnUie snarled.

"Shut up, AnUie! We're lost Fuzz Ball, and we're not losing another one!"

"….Do you think you guys are the only ones who lost Fuzz Ball?" AnUie asked, her husky voice turned soft.

"And Annie." Jarry added.

"And me!" AnUie pointed at her chest, her red eyes turning glassy. "I love him too! He saved my life more than once! H-he like family, like Annie…" AnUie shook her head. "But that doesn't matter, does it? I'm just a killer to you guys, right?"

"Kinda, I mean…You've killed so many." Sandy said, looking away.

"…" Ally looked away, AnUie sighed.

"It doesn't matter, I'm infected. You have to kill me." AnUie said.

"Our guns are empty."

"Then…" AnUie sighed, her paws in fists. "Slam my head in."

"What?!" Sandy cried, backing away.

"No way!" Lindy yelled.

"Fine." Mad sighed, AnUie grabbed some rope.

"Tie me up…" AnUie quivered. Mad tied her wrists up. AnUie smirked crazed. "Before I die. I think this well be amusing."

"All you guys lives are lies."

Their eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" Lindy yelled.

"Easy, do you ever think, for just a minute. How many birthdays we had? We can't be the same age, can we?"

"We haven't had any birthdays yet!"

AnUie chuckled darkly. "Sure, now, the curse is gone, you started to remember."

"What fucking curse?! Stop with these mind games and spit it out!" Mad bellowed.

"The curse started when the war started. The other team tried to make them live forever, but it backfired." AnUie's head was lowered, only her mouth shown. The rest was shadowed out. Her smirk stayed. "And this place, cursed by the backfire. But everyone doesn't remember." AnUie turned to Jarry.

"Close your eyes," AnUie demanded. Jarry did so. "Now…Remember back when you're a child, you murdered you family…You were running from FBI, and you fall into this place, sadly enough you came when the boom gone off. For years you thought you were crazy at birth, no. Your heart problem didn't come 'till long after."

Jarry opened his eyes, tears forming. He fell to his knees. His sister's screams…His mother's tears…His father begs. "No! No it's not true! I never hurt my family!"

AnUie turned to Sandy. Sandy covered her fox ears. "I don't wanna remember! I don't wanna remember!"

AnUie stepped close to the young fox. "When you were a child, your family was low on money."

Sandy started to remember. "PLEASE STOP!" She sobbed.

"And then your uncle had your mom and your dad make a children scrip bar."

Remembering made her cry harder as she covered her face paws. "And, then. Your father let some animals come, and tried to take you away. And your brother tried to save you. But killed you. You're not even alive, you're no better than those monsters outside."

Sandy ran out crying, AnUie turned to Lindy.

…

**To find out Lindy's bio go to her owner's page, ****insertcreativepennamehere****, I've hoped you enjoy. **


	9. Chapter 9 - Dying As A Hero

**Hey hello! I am listening to bands like a Perfect Circle, Icon for Hire, Get Scared, Pop Evil, Red, Alien Ant Farm, Serj Tankian, Ludo, Aveged Sevenfold, Papa Roach, Fall Out Boys, Three Day Grace, We Are Fallen and a song called 'My Bloody Valentine' and 'Come Little Children'. So my chapters **_**may **_**become weird! X) So my theory has been explained a little more. But there is a reason why AnUie knows, I'll give everyone this clue, "One Mind Can Be Filled With Lies, Another Can't". **

**Can anyone guess it?**

_Not Even From The Sun,_

_Not Even From The Sun,_

_Not Even From The Sun!_

_Don't You Want Me To Run?_

…

Giggles' breath hitched by the gunshot, she turned sharply and saw a dead zombie on the ground by her. And a masked person, wearing all black with black gloves stood there holding a hand gun. She stood there gazing at him, he walked closer to her and grabbed some food and walked out, then jumping on the roofs.

…

Lammy was still holding Flaky as Giggles walked in. "Giggles? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I-I don't know how to explain this…B-but it's just that some masked stranger saved me from a zombie…"

"That is weird, why would someone saved you, for no reason?" Lammy said, then, they heard groaning. They opened the door and looked out, to see zombies coming in, and clawers. Giggles yelled and slammed the door closed. Flaky opened her eyes and looked around.

"W-what's wrong w-with y-you?" Flaky asked. Lammy looked out the window and saw a tree. She pointed at and the others followed her. Lammy got to the top, but Flaky let go by mistake. Lammy grabbed her, she pulled her close. Giggles tried, but also by mistake grabbed Lammy's ankle and the lamp fell into the air. Her life flushed before her dark purple eyes before hitting the ground.

"LAMMY!" Flaky cried. Lammy soon stopped breathing, making Flaky start to sob. Giggles held her close, Flaky cried into her chest as the zombies, clawers, and vampires ate her.

…

**Aw, everyone is dying a hero! But I put their names in a bowl and shook it and grabbed her name. So yeah, I hoped for the, that said 'No one' I got that one too many times before. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Listening to Fireflies by Owl City! This chapter going to be gay!**

_Even Though You Can't Afford,_

_The Sky Is Over,_

_Even Though We Can't Afford,_

_The Sky Is Over,_

_I Don't Want To See You Go..._

…

Pop looked over to Cub. "She could be alive!" Pop smiled as Flippy shook his head.

"I'm not sure about that. I mean…How many years has it been?"

"It couldn't be that many…"

"Let's look." Flippy pulled out a phone, it flashed white. Pop covered his eyes until it turned on. It was slow and kept flashing white.

"What's wrong with it?" Pop asked himself as he saw the year. _May, 12, 4013_….

"Oh god…" Pop gulped, Flippy looked and froze.

"How is that even….It's 2013! This is crazy!" Flippy screamed, stepping out of the jeep and ran. Pop grabbed Cub and followed him into the woods, but when Flippy got there, he wished he didn't. From what he remembered, the Tiger General's HQ was clean, and new. It was old and dirty. Holes and vanes from years and years were everywhere, they was no way they could stay there. The pink grass was gone, it was dark green. Which was odd to them, since they life in a town with pink grass and purple trees.

The place was creepy and scary, not like the town they came to love. Pop backed away, holding Cub close to his chest. Flippy whimpering. "What…The hell happen?"

"Look!" Pop pointed at a camp place, Flippy started to move closer. Pop grabbed his shoulder and Flippy looked over at him. "Let me go, okay? Please hold Cub." Pop begged. Flippy nodded and took Cub into his arms.

Pop walked into the ten and gasped. Dried and black old blood filled the room, and bones, also very old around the room. Pop walked in and saw a notepad, he grabbed it and ran out. "Flippy! I found something!" He screamed, he stopped when he saw golden eyes and lime green paws covered in blood.

…


	11. Chapter 11 -Explaining From A Psychopath

**Did I piss off anyone in the last chapter? I totally tried to! But anyways, after this chapter, the Girl Team! :D But for now it's the OC Team.**

_The Sky Is Over,_

_Even Though We Can't Afford,_

_The Sky Is Over,_

_I Don't Want To See You Go,_

_The Sky Is Over!_

…

AnUie turned to Lindy and smiled. "You came here after the blast, so you remember."

"How the hell do you remember then?" Lindy questioned, AnUie smiled faded.

"That's a long story…It started when I was thirteen..."

~Flashback~

Annie and AnUie were living with a family she didn't know, Annie was in foster care. No one would take her because of AnUie. AnUie was a brat. But one person was going to. But AnUie ruined it.

AnUie's eyes used to be dark brown. She was in her room, playing with Nunny. Her doll that was a stuffed rabbit. AnUie was holding her and felt a blade, she pulled it out and saw it was covered in dried blood.

Her face paled as she looked it over. On the end of the blade had '_Annie X Amber_'. Who was Amber? AnUie rubbed her head as she tried to think. Finally, she felt the impact of nothing as she remembered everything. The Tiger General testing on her, _making_ AnUie. Annie wasn't born with her. Her father…Her damn father.

And the mission! AnUie's once dark brown eyes turned crimson. She grabbed the knife and walked into the living room, holding the knife behind her. "Mommy? Could you come here?"

"Of course, why are your eyes closed?" The woman asked. AnUie opened her eyes. To show demonic eyes, the woman screamed as AnUie swing her arms with the knife near her face. Her head flew off as the smell of copper and blood filled the room. The husband walked in and screamed at the room.

AnUie ran on the couch and jumped off near him. Her knife cutting him and cutting his body apart.

After that, she went to each house killing as much people as she could. But the cops got after her soon. Putting her in a mental hospital.

After weeks and weeks being in a white room, she was taken into a room with other 'psychopaths' sitting in chairs. They were handcuffed to the metal chairs. AnUie was by a gray wolf rocking himself. "The hell's wrong with you? Stop being so pathetic."

"I-I j-just killed a little girl…" He whimpered.

"Yea? I killed families and families, kids, babies, and older people. Top that." AnUie grinned crazed. The wolf shook his head and chuckled.

"You're a sick BASTARD. Wanna hang out?" The wolf's eyes were now dark blue, they were once baby blue. By her was a white bear.

"Why are you here?" AnUie asked.

"I pushed someone out a two-story window…"

"Wow, you are dark. Wanna get ice cream or something gay after this sob story?"

"Hm…Sure…"

A woman wearing a female red suit walked in, she was holding a notepad. She was a purple rat. "Hello, I am Mrs. James, and I am here today to try to help you." She smiled warmly. She turned to the eighteen year old. "Now Ally, do you understand why you're here?"

"I killed someone."

"Wow! Crazy hot bitch!" AnUie hollered. The rat turned on her heels and frowned at the thirteen year old.

"No more of that kind of talk, Miss. Cat."

"Yeah, yeah, can't have fun at the sob stories." AnUie grumbled.

"Let's go to Mr. Wolf." Mrs. James looked over to him. "Do you understand why you're here?"

"Y-yes! I killed someone! I should be killed here and now!"

"Now, Mr. Wolf, can you explain why you did it?"

"The fucking voice in my head told me too! H-he took over my body!" Jarry sobbed. AnUie rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a bitch."

"Not another word, Miss. Cat."

"Am I really being a bitch…?"

"Yea! Listen," AnUie began, making the rat pissed. "You don't need to explain yourself, it's just a hobby, and everyone needs one."

"That's enough!" The rat screamed. AnUie grinned.

"And to Sandy." She turned to her. "When you were drunk you had beaten a child, why did you hurt a young child?"

"I was drunk?" The fox raise an eyebrow at the question.

"No, there's a reason why you drink."

"I like to be drunk, there's nothing wrong with me." Sandy crossed her arms and sat back.

The rat frowned, and turned to AnUie. "You killed three families, why? Do you understand why you've done?"

"I like to kill, and yeah, I had fun. That's what I did, what did you do?"

"It's not fun to hurt someone!" Mrs. James yelled.

"Yeah it is!" AnUie giggled, sitting up. "It's a great hobby, and the mission!"

"The mission?" The rat asked, writing some things down.

"Yes, the mission, to kill all Americans! I will kill all of you~!"

"You're insane!" Lindy screamed.

"I am not!" AnUie turned to her and snarled. "There's nothing wrong with me! I am sane!"

"STOP!" The rat shouted.

~End Of Flashback~

"I think I remember that…" Mad said, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah! I do! You always hit on me! Don't do that!" Ally shouted, pointing at her.

"Then cover your chest! And I am your mate!"

"So…How do you know about all of us?" Mad asked. AnUie grinned.

"I search you guys up, looked in old files, did hard work to find out. I didn't know over night."

"That explains everything." Lindy sighed. "It's time to die."

"Alright, slam my head in."

…

Lindy's foot was covered in blood as Mad covered his eyes, Ally left the room. And Sandy just stayed in the room she ran in crying. Annie's dead body laid on the blood covered floor, Mad grabbed her ankles and jerked her on.

"W-what are you doing?" Lindy asked.

"In case we have to use this for zombies."

"No! I won't use her body!" Ally screamed. Mad rolled his eyes.

"Things are going to be rough, we are going to do things we don't want to." Mad said, tears in his eyes as he pulled out a knife and cut her body into pieces. He put them into ice packs and he turned to the team. "We're going to use this when we're out. When zombies come throw this at them, they should eat it so we can escape."

…

**Frigging hell! I made two chapters in the same weekend! Oh gosh I feel like GOD XD But I am not God, if I was. I would make more HTF seasons!**


	12. Chapter 12

_The Sky IS Over,_

_Even Though We Can't Afford,  
_

_The Sky Is Over!  
_

_I Don't Want To See You Go!_

_The Sky Is Over!_

…

Pop stood in pure terror for a moment before turning and running. Fliqpy slammed his foot down and began to run after him. Pop tried to open the door, but found it was one of those computer opened doors, it was partly broken off so he slammed his body against the door over and over again.

His amber eyes closed tightly, he heard Fliqpy's footsteps. Fresh tears in his eyes as he hit the door again. Hope flooding out as he begged God for life. Finally he fell to floor, the door broke down. Pop's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet and ran once again, Fliqpy behind him.

Fliqpy's breath echoed through the walls, shallow, raspy breathes. Pop saw a curve in the hallway and picked up speed. He made a hard curve and ran into a random room. Fliqpy running past it, he was finally safe.

But Cub! Pop's heart stopped for a minute before beating fast. His son! His poor, young son! Pop fell to his knees and sobbed.

He had a wonderful family, wife, parents, and friends. But when the war started with the tiger general he left. But even before then his wife was long gone. He started to remember his real wife.

Big bright green eyes, a smile ear to ear, and curly hair. She loved him dearly, and he loved her. He met her in high school, he was bullied a lot. But she stood up for him and kept him safe.

She helped anyone she could, and soon he began to fall for her.

Pop shook his head, he didn't want to remember that…

When he cried for hours he wiped his eyes and sat up. He saw a large wooden desk, it was old, looking like it was going to break down soon. But Pop felt like something was pushing him to it. He stood up and walked over. He opened one of the openings and found a dirty.

He grabbed it and sat down. He opened it to find faded out writing.

'_14, May, 1993_

_Hello, ha, never thought I would be here. Working for the labs of base 24, amazing I know, I am working on a drug to make animals have bigger IQ, this is great. I am sorry this is on a notebook, lose leaf paper and such. But I am not going to buy big money notebooks. So please understand._'

Pop cocked his head to the side, then suddenly he remembered himself, as a cub, shivering in a cage in a darkened room. A human opened the cage and wrapped their warm arms around him. Pop cuddled into the warmth as the human cooed in his ears.

The human slowly pulled out a needle and told Pop to stay still. They injected him, Pop screamed in shock and agony. The human petted him and told it was okay, and that it was over. She put him back in the cage.

Later that night, one of the animals in Pop's cage crawled a hole in the cage. But the other animals were telling him not to go. Pop ran out the window and kept running.

Pop shook his head, he ran..? Who was that human? Aren't they all dead?

They all dead when the tiger general made all those little blue tigers? Maybe this was before they all died.

…

Cub ran down the road, his tiny feet ached. He was running from Flippy. Cub was never killed by Flippy before, mostly by his father. But the eyes were enough to make chills ran through anyone's body.

Flippy was holding Cub, asking the normal things, 'how are you?' 'How was your day?'

'Have you learned how to talk yet?'

The normal things before a young fox cried out in pain, Flippy put Cub down and ran over. Flippy gasped in horror, a teenage fox was running from a crawler. The crawler jumped her and began to eat her alive. Blood and guts flooding into the grass as Flippy panted.

Cub turned and ran, remembering what his father told him. "If Flippy starts panting like this….Then run and find a trusted grownup."

Cub then heard moaning, he turned and saw a zombie standing over him. He fell down and started to cry. Then, he heard a load boom that hurt his ears. The zombie's head was clean off. Then, two arms spoon him up and ran. Cub looked up to see a gray wolf with black hair covering the tips of his dark blue eyes.

"Hurry up, Sandy! You fat bitch!" The wolf screamed. The fox growled and grabbed the bags.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, geez!"

…

**What the fuck me? X3 OCs in the bear chaper? Why? ANYWAYS! Sorry to say when I did the hat drop for who dies in the OC chapter I put Annie and AnUie in a diffenet paper...So...Somehow AnUie's alife! Because I chosen who lives and who doesn't by the hat drop and sadly I picked up AnUie's ripped paper so..  
**

**SOMEHOW I HAVE TO BRING HER BACK AND NOT ANNIE! Any ideas to help well be awesome!**


End file.
